encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Mayumi Iizuka
Mayumi Iizuka (飯塚 雅弓 Iizuka Mayumi?, born January 3, 1977) is a Japanese voice actress and J-pop singer who was born in Tokyo and grew up in Taiwanand Yokohama. Iizuka is a member of Gekidan Wakakusa and Tokuma Japan Communications. In the middle of August 2010, she attended Shenyang Anime and Computer Game Exhibition 2010 (2010中国沈阳第二届动漫电玩博览会), Shenyang, China, and showed her performance there.[1] Notable voice roles Iizuka is most known by her popular voice used by the character, Kasumi, in the Pokémon Series and Tron Bonne in theRockman DASH series. Television animation *''Akahori Gedou Hour Rabuge'' (Anne Ante Hime ep12-13) *''Asobotto Senki Gokū'' (Suzie) *''Buzzer Beater'' 2005 and 2007 (Eddie) *''Chance: Triangle Session'' (Akari Mizushima) *''Fancy Lala'' (Anna Nozaki) *''Fresh Pretty Cure!'' (Miyuki Chinen) *''Futari wa Pretty Cure'' (Yuka Odajima ep16) *''Gate Keepers'' (Reiko Asagiri) *''Glass Mask'' 2005 (Mai Asou) *''Haunted Junction'' (Kagamiko) *''Heat Guy J'' (Rumi) *''I'm Gonna Be An Angel!'' (Miruru) *''Jing: King of Bandits'' (Stir) *''Kanon'' 2002 and 2006 (Makoto Sawatari) *''Kindaichi Case Files'' (Reika Hayami) *''Magic User's Club'' (Nanaka Nakatomi) *''Pokémon'' (Kasumi, Pippi, Pixie) *''Nagasarete Airantō'' (Panako) *''Princess Nine'' (Yoko Tokashiki) *''Shikabane Hime: Aka'' (Kun Osaki ep4) *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen'' (Cleao Everlasting) *''St. Luminous Mission High School'' (Noriko Kijima) *''Star Ocean EX'' (Rena Lanford) *''Tenchi in Tokyo'' (Sakuya Kumashiro) *''To Heart'' (Aoi Matsubara) *''Tokyo Underground'' (Rayon) *''UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie'' (Raine) *''Violinist of Hameln'' (Flute) *''Virus Buster Serge'' (Erika Tinen) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (Yukari Uchida, Millerna Aston) *''Weiß Kreuz'' (Kaori) *''xxxHolic'' (Mie ep13) *''You're Under Arrest!'' second season (Saori Saga) OVAs *''Geobreeders'' (Maya) *''Glass Mask'' (Sayaka Minazuki) *''Hyper Doll'' (Mew Fumizuki) *''Slayers Excellent'' (Marty Lenford) *''Tenbatsu! Angel Rabbie'' (Lasty Farson) *''You're Under Arrest! No Mercy!'' (Sally) Theatrical animation *''Catnapped!'' (Chuchu) *''Escaflowne'' (Sora, Yukari Uchida) *''Junkers Come Here'' (Kazuko) *''Only Yesterday'' (Tsuneko Tani) *''Pokémon'' films (Kasumi) *''Whisper of the Heart'' (Kinuyo) Video games *''Gate Keepers'' (Reiko Asagiri) *''Gyakuten Saiban'' series (Chihiro Ayasato) *''Kanon'' (Makoto Sawatari) *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' (Tron Bonne, Sonson) *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' (Tron Bonne) *''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne'' (Tron Bonne) *''Namco × Capcom'' (Tron Bonne) *''One: Kagayaku Kisetsu e'' (Mizuka Nagamori) *''Project X Zone'' (Tron Bonne) *''Rockman DASH'' (Tron Bonne) *''Rockman DASH 2'' (Tron Bonne) *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen'' (Cleao Everlasting) *''Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier'' (Kyon Feulion, Koma) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Jirachi) *''To Heart'' (Aoi Matsubara) *''True Love Story 2'' (Sanae Miyama) *''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' (Tron Bonne) Discography (as a singer) All of her songs were sung in the Japanese language. Singles #Accele (アクセル / Accele < Accelerator), 1997 #Love Letter, 1999 #Caress/Place to Be, 2000 #My Wish, 2000 #Yasashi Migite (やさしい右手 / A Tender Right Hand), 2002 #Koi no Iro (恋の色 / Color of Love), 2002 #Kikaseteyo Kimi no Koe (聴かせてよ君の声 / Give Me the Sound of Your Voice), 2002 #Pure, 2003 #TRUST - Kimi to Aruku Mirai - (TRUST～君と歩く未来～ / TRUST - Future, Walking with You -), 2011 - Online download only Albums (Full-length) #Kataomoi (かたおもい / The Unrequited Love), 1997 #Mint to Kuchibue (ミントと口笛 / Mint and a Whistle), 1998 #So Loving, 1999 #Aeris, 2000 #Himawari (ひまわり / Sunflowers), 2001 #Niji no Saku Basho (虹の咲く場所 / A Place in the Bloom of a Rainbow), 2002 #Smile×Smile, 2003 - Produced by Tore Johansson #Infinity, 2004 #Mine, 2005 #10Love, 2006 #Crystal Days, 2007 #Stories, 2008 #Fight!!, 2009 #Kimi e... (君へ。。。 / To You...), 2009 #Ichigo. (いちご。 / Strawberry.), 2012 Mini-albums #Fly Ladybird Fly, 1998 #23Degrees, 2004 #Purezento (プレゼント / The Present), 2005 Best albums #Berry Best, 2001 #Bestrawberry, 2005 Category:1977 births Category:People from Tokyo Category:Japanese voice actresses Category:Japanese female singers Category:Singers from Tokyo Category:Tokuma Japan Communications artists